


It Hurt to Remember

by Raicho



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Amnesia, Amnesiac Dean, Demon!Dean, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Crowley, Series Spoilers, Submissive Dean, Worried Sam, alpha!crowley, omega!dean, s9 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicho/pseuds/Raicho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bandwagon quick-fic with omega!demon!Dean & alpha!Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Hurt to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this as if it's totally normal and well-known in the hunting world for demons to have a/b/o dynamics or whatever... I just really wanted Crowley/Dean a/b/o, and this is my excuse.
> 
> Unbeta'd

            The light was too strong when he opened his eyes for the first time. Already from so early on, he could tell that he was different. He couldn’t remember what he had been to start with, but something whispered in the back of his mind that his entire being had been mixed and tampered with. He had been made anew.

            He could feel his insides boiling with hot need, and his skin and limbs tingled and twitched with want for action. His teeth felt sharper, and they dug into the pink insides of his tender cheeks while he lay quietly and waited for his first order. He blinked his eyes open and twisted himself atop the sheets of the soft bed he rested on.

            His first breath was deep and filled with more scents than he thought to be possible. His nostrils were flooded by the strong aroma of ginger and rosewood that spread through the room. He remembers with disgust how his mouth began to water and his hole began to slicken.

            “Welcome back, Dean.” A low, sensual voice rumbled from beside his head. The words were the first thing Dean could remember hearing before he felt a sharp, searing pain clamp around his neck. “Now let’s go howl at the moon.”

***

            Dean is an omega. He is a mated omega. It’s common knowledge for him to know by now.

            Dean can’t remember anything before being claimed by his alpha. He sometimes tries to concentrate on what he thinks might be clues to his past, but it’s too difficult for him to really focus. His alpha pets him gently every time Dean grunts in frustration and tells him that there’s no need to remember something that never existed. Sometimes Dean thinks his alpha is right. When that happens, Dean lets himself play into the submissive role that his biology has been recently demanding of him ever since he had woken up mated.

            His first heat was a hell of a thing, forcing him to his knees with his ass presented high in the air for his alpha to plow in and out of in hopes of filling him heavy with more demon spawn.

            “Howl for me, Dean.” Crowley, his alpha, would say just before Dean’s climax. Every time Dean would throw his head back and cry as loudly as possible as he rode the waves of orgasmic pleasure.

            He listens to and completes every order his alpha gives him. He follows his alpha obediently, even when Crowley deems it as a great joy whenever he wants to lead Dean around on a leash bare naked through the chambers of Hell’s kingdom. If Dean’s been a good omega, though, Crowley will take him topside to see the sun on occasion.

Though it all embarrasses the omega, Dean agrees to simply nod his head and listen. It’s too much of a struggle to remember, and he’s sure Crowley will do what’s best for him.

            Dean’s an omega, and he has come to assume that that’s just his lot in life.

***

            Dean was walking close behind Crowley as they passed through the busy streets of Lebanon, Kansas. It was only Dean’s second time being allowed to come topside with Crowley, and so he was making certain to not cause his alpha any unwanted embarrassment or worry.

            Just as they were walking past an outdoor café, Dean heard a voice call his name from behind him.

            “Dean?” The voice was cautious with an underlying hint of hopefulness.

            Without realizing he was stopping without his alpha’s permission, the omega turned his head in the direction of the voice. A tall man stood in front of him with wide hazel eyes and shaggy, windblown brown hair.

            The man spoke up again as Dean stood silent, “Dean is that really you? Oh my God…” The guy looked like he was on the verge of tears. The taller man came in close to wrap his long arms around Dean’s shoulders for a warm hug, “Where the hell have you been for the past year? God, Dean, we’ve been searching everywhere for you…”

            Too shocked by the familiar behavior of the person enveloping him in their arms, Dean could only stand with his mouth hanging wide agape. _He smells wrong_ was all Dean could think about.

            “Just wait until I tell Cas where I found you. He’ll be so happy to know that you’re alive.” The man released Dean from the intimate hug when he noticed the shorter man began to squirm uncomfortably.

            With startling disgust, the omega took a step back once the stranger released him, “I’m sorry, but do I know you?”

            Dean could tell just by looking at the man’s expression that his words had obviously hurt the stranger just as effectively as a silver blade to the heart would have. The taller man seemed taken aback and unsure of what to say next.

            “Dean? You don’t remember me?” The man asked cautiously.

            Dean grimaced as he felt the early signs of a migraine begin its slow descent into a sore throbbing behind his eyes. He shook his head in response to the man, “No, I don’t.”

            “I’m Sam. Remember?” The taller man’s eyes were praying for a miracle it seemed, “I’m your brother.”

            “Sam?” Dean tested the familiar name as he looked over at the man claiming to be his brother.

            At hearing his name, Sam immediately perked up and nodded quickly, “Yeah, that’s right, Dean. I’m Sam.”

            Dean shook his head slowly; his migraine was beginning to build full force now. It hurt to remember. Where was his alpha?

            “I-I-I… don’t have a brother…” Dean gritted his teeth as he forced the words out.

            “Yes you do, Dean! I’m your brother. I don’t know what you’ve been through or what’s happened to you to make you forget, but we’re gonna fix it. I promise.”

            “Listen, I’m… I’m really sorry about your brother n’ all, but I don’t have a brother, so it’s not me you’re looking for...” Dean frowned and began to turn away, “Now if you’ll excuse me I need to get back to my—oooff!” Dean looked down to find that Sam was holding onto the omega’s wrist for dear life.

            “Dean, please, we can fix this. I need you to come back…” Sam begged as he held Dean in place.

            Dean struggled against the taller man’s hold but found himself unable to escape, “Please, Sam, let me go I have to get back to my alpha or he’ll be upset with me…”

            Sam’s brows knit with confusion when he heard Dean’s latest plea, “Alpha? Like demons? What are you talking about, Dean?”

            Before Dean could respond or beg for escape once more, a low threatening growl broke through the tension. Dean and Sam both turned to find a shorter man with a fine tailored suit and coat glaring between the two of them.

            “What is going on here?” Crowley growled as he wagged his index finger back and forth in their direction.

            With surprise in his eyes, Sam released his hold on Dean’s wrist and immediately jumped in front of the omega to shield him from any potential harm. “Crowley? What do you want?” Sam hissed.

            Opting to ignore the hunter’s curiosity, the alpha instead decided to whistle for his mate to return to his side. Though stumbling at first, Dean obediently hurried back over to his alpha’s side. Dean stood quietly behind the demon as he tilted his head slightly to the side in a display of submissiveness. The alpha brushed a gentle finger over the claiming scar on the omega’s neck and turned his attention back on Sam.

            “It’s not polite to hold someone against their will, you know.” Crowley tsked, “But then again, you Winchesters always were a rude bunch.”

            Sam noticed the demonic mating scar on his brother’s neck, and he couldn’t help but let his blood boil in rage. Sam’s lipped pulled back into a threatening snarl as he growled, “Crowley, what the hell did you do to him?”

            “I helped him.” Crowley grinned as he began to pet the side of Dean’s head, massaging away the troubles of his aching past memories. “Now you best be on your way, Sam. It’d be a shame to die today.”

            “Bullshit. You wouldn’t do anything here with this many people. Now give Dean back!” Sam’s temper was waning and he could feel himself becoming more snappish.

            “People?” Crowley laughed as he extended his arm and waved it around in the direction of the now stagnant mass of people.

            Sam looked around them to notice that the busy crowd of people may not actually have been people. “There’s no way…” Sam’s voice was quiet with unease.

            “Try me. There’s a reason I don’t bring my precious cargo out frequently whilst unattended. There’s always reason for security, as they say.” Crowley mocked the hunter as he laid his hand flat on Dean’s stomach.

            A moment passed where Sam was unsure of what to do before he whispered, “Christo.”

            All at once the horde of people turned their eyes—their very black eyes—on Sam. He couldn’t help but take a step back in fear of being surrounded by so many demons. His eyes scanned the crowd of demons around him before he looked up to find a pair of red and black eyes that belonged to Crowley and his brother. Dean was hissing silently as he was forced to open his eyes and expose their true appearance to the world.

            “No… Dean…” Sam breathed hopelessly as he fell to his knees on the hard cement of the sidewalk. Crowley hadn’t just brain washed his brother, he’d also turned him, too.

            “Happy now, Moose?” Crowley spat, “As you can see your brother doesn’t exist anymore.”

            “But… but he’s…” Sam couldn’t find the words to express his shock.

            “But he’s what…? Content? At peace? No longer jumping between seedy motels in hopes of possibly going toe to toe with a life-threatening monster?” Crowley spoke, “He’s top of the food chain now. He doesn’t need you or your useless humanity any longer.”

            Dean brought his hand up to his temple to rub at the building pressure in his skull, “Please stop it…” Dean breathed shakily.

            “Crowley, you sick sonofabitch, he looks anything but happy if you ask me.” Sam spat back as he watched his brother’s discomfort.

            “Because you won’t let him rest. Let him go, Moose. He’s mine.” Crowley’s smile turned to Dean, “Aren’t you, Squirrel?”

            Dean obediently nodded his agreement, “Yes, alpha. M’ all yours.”

            “Dean, you don’t mean that, c’mon…” Sam tried pleading with his brother.

            “Go on and tell him, Dean. You don’t need a human to howl at the moon.” Crowley smirked.

            Before turning back to their usual color of radiant green, Dean flicked his black eyes toward his kneeling brother and nodded. “I don’t need you, Sam,” Dean’s voice was steady as he spoke, “I belong with my alpha.” The omega tucked himself into Crowley’s side and nuzzled against the alpha’s neck.

            “Dean, please try to remember!” Sam couldn’t bear to hear the words his brother was saying to him.

            Dean lazily shook his head, “It hurts too much. It’s easier this way.”

            “That’s a good Squirrel.” Crowley kissed Dean’s temple and turned them both around and began walking away from the kneeling hunter.

            “Make sure he doesn’t interfere with my omega again.” Crowley ordered the horde of surrounding demons as he and Dean strolled away.

            “Dean!” Sam cried out for his brother one last time as a handful of demons descended on him to keep him in place as the newly demonic couple walked off into the distance.

            Dean stole a quick peek over his shoulder to look at the man that claimed to be his brother. He couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt seep into his veins with every step he took to distance himself from the man.

            Sensing his omega’s distress, Crowley softly wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist and pulled him close. Before whispering, Crowley pulled Dean into a long, deep kiss that had the omega’s knees shaking with want, “Don’t worry, Dean. It’s nothing to worry about.”

            Nearly breathless from the kiss, Dean could already tell that the torrid ache he was plagued with not a moment ago had already vanished with the oncoming fog of lust. Dean fell slack in Crowley’s embrace and let his worries melt away.

            “Who was that man?” Dean asked nonchalantly.

            “What man?” Crowley asked in amusement.

            “The tall um… wait…” Dean blinked several times before he looked back at Crowley, “Sorry, what was I saying?”

            “Nothing. I was just telling you how fantastic you’d look in a ruby studded collar while your plump lips were wrapped around my leaking cock.” Crowley teased the dazed omega.

            Dean blushed and lowered his gaze at the thought, “Anything for you, alpha.”

            The two continued on their way without so much as a glance in Sam’s direction. It seemed like Dean would remain the submissive omega for yet another day.


End file.
